


Grimmjowxoc : Ocean Menace

by Squirrel_Master



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Master/pseuds/Squirrel_Master
Summary: A lustful romance between a ruthless pirate and a mermaid.He had chased her for nearly a decade before finally succeeding in her capture.Resisting her charm while also fighting to defend is beautiful bounty will be harder than he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: sea witch

His breath was short and he was shaking.

Again.

He cursed blinking up at the cold spring night. And flinched seeing the face of a woman silhouetted in the moonlight.   
Her deep dark blue eyes and glinting smile the only features he could make out in the darkness.

She looked at him almost amused. Causing him to curse once more.

The woman pursed her lips shushing him as she pressed a finger to his lips causing him to grit his teeth. 

Her body was surprisingly warm against his as she leaned forward. Almost as if to whisper sweetly into his ear.

“Fear not mortal. I shall not take your soul this day either” She chuckled running a surprisingly soft hand up his jaw.

Should he have been able to move he would have unsheathed his dagger and cut out the sea witches heart.

“ how interesting to see you wonder back to me again and again.” She said almost to herself as she tucked a wet lock of hair behind his ear.   
“Tell me human is it malice or gold that drives you.” 

He coughed “fuck off witch” he spat weakly.

The woman cackled at his response laying back again on his chest her rib cage still shaking in amusement as she brought her face close to his once more.  
He struggled as she held his face  
“Come again soon lover I’ll be waiting.” She said breathily kissing his lips.

He panicked feeling his consciousness fade. His tired eyes fluttering as a soothing warmth filled his body even as the maiden moved away.  
disappearing like a ghost into the sea.


	2. Part 2: Into the jaws

This time he would not fail,

The blue haired man thought to himself grasping the bottle in his hand filled with a sickly green substance.  
This plan had taken YEARS to conduct.

And every piece would fall into place if he had to get out his knife and carve it into place.

He had done the research. Doing whatever it took to get his hands on any text about the horrid sea creatures and exploit their weaknesses. 

This kind of plundering lead him to very bountiful ships and in turn that made him very wealthy.

He had been able to buy the appropriate equipment to create a holding tank in his captains quarters. He had pondered for a while if he should sell her.

However his ego whispered to keep her.   
To show all of the world of his sailing and tactical prowess.

To show them who was truely KING of the seas.

He grinned at the thought. 

A sudden mist surrounded his vessel along with a soft almost inaudible hum.This caused his men to shudder and cease work.  
They all looked to him for orders.  
But he merely stared ahead catching a glimpse of cat like eyes in the distance just ahead.

She was here.  
Beckoning him to come for her.

He gave a grin laughing maniacally. “What’s wrong sea witch??” He called out tauntingly as his boots clopped loudly on the wooden deck of his ship. The distant eyes blinked her song unfaltering as it grew in volume.Pushing and ebbing just as the waves did.  
The men around him squirm holding their ears as he passed.  
“Ya miss me, darlin’?” He cooed throwing off his jacket.

A sudden splash was the only response he got.  
Her voice escalating in volume as she came closer and closer.

The men around him groaned as they moved toward the edges desperate to find the source of the singing, but their captain paid little attention.

Instead while she was under he brought out the green liquid,staring at it with a grin, and threw over a rope ladder.

He tilted his head back violently forcing the putrid green liquid into his mouth before he plunged himself into grey waters of the sea.

It was cold.  
And quiet.

His chest burned for air as he sank lower and lower.  
But he dared not try to struggle to surface.

He blinked. His eyes opening to find the face of a woman staring back at him amused and curious. Playful almost.  
As if he were merely a toy.

He took her face just as she had to many years ago catching her by surprise.  
He would have stayed that way. Relishing in the way her eyes widened and mouth opened slightly in shock were it not for his desperate need for oxygen.

He smirked bringing his lips to hers careful not to let any of the narcotic leak into the surrounding water as he pushed it into her mouth. A familiar warmth came over his body and air began to fill his lungs once more.

She made an audible noise of disgust and surprise, as he forced her to swallow the substance pushing away from him to give him a rather enraged look for a moment, before her eyes fluttered drowsily.

He reached up grabbing the rope ladder glad that it had been just long enough for the job.  
He didn’t keep his eyes off the maiden for long though, as she reached out grabbing his shirt weakly before her eyes finally closed.

He got her.


	3. Part 3: Her Gaze

“Sailor”   
He got her.  
“Sailor~”  
But now   
“What’s wrong don’t you like me anymore?”  
She wouldn’t shut up.

“ Che bold of you to assume I was ever fond of ya.” He barked in annoyance as he stared at the map charting his course to his islands to the east.

He heard her giggle mischievously causing him to eye her suspiciously. “ oh dear you don’t mean that do you? You wound me my darling.” She shot back leaning on the edge of her salt water tank folding her arms looking at him with raised eyebrow.

“Course I do.” He said matter of factory.”have I’m not a good man, but would I ever lie to ya?” He said Cooley.

“Well you did poison me..and you still haven’t apologized” she pointed out teasingly.pushing away from the edge.

“You’ll get an apology when you spit my men’s souls back out sea witch.” He spat back sauntering over to her tank.

“Hmph” She flicked her tail sinking to the bottom splashing him slightly.  
He grimaced the cold water causing his skin to prickle.  
“Shoulda just sold you. Your such a pain in my -“he didn’t get to finish sentence as she re emerged only to drag him down with her.   
He instinctively want for his knife. His feet hit the bottom of the tank as he sprung up for air grabbing the merwomans arm and putting his blade to her throat.  
“You humans are so gullible” She merely laughed leaning closer. He stepped back until he hit glass.  
Pressing the knife into her throat drawing out small pinpricks of blood he hissed in her ear “you wanna keep your throat clean you won’t do that again.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely pressing her torso against his.  
“Relax love, you caught me fair and square. I just wanted to even the score a bit.” She said.  
But he did not lower his blade.   
She sank slightly.Looking thoughtfully up at him as she ran her fingers over the nape of his neck causing him to visibly bristle.  
“Im a bit disappointed you cut off your hair.” She said idly. Speaking in almost a whisper as if she were truly speaking to a lover.  
“I rather liked it long”  
His heart raced slightly his anxiety growing as she continued to chatter away.  
“You do look more mature now however.” She hummed coming closer.  
He shivered slightly as her lips hovered just over his. His guard lowered for a second.  
Intrusive Lustful thoughts filling his mind as she brushed her lips against his gently.

A spark of familiar warmth ran through him snapping him out of his trance.

He shoved her away baring his teeth.”you should really be more careful who ya l mess with woman. I won’t hesitate to cut you down next time!” He barked as he climbed out of the tank.  
She smirked fluttering her lashes teasingly as his sipping wet back.  
“Running away?” She laughed as he cursed under his breath not bothering to look back.  
“And here I thought you had grown into quite the man!” She laughed causing him to growl dangerously opening the door violently.  
“Who knew pirates could be shy” She hummed biting her lip pleased with his reaction as he slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4

Ever since that day he couldn’t stop thinking about her.  
The way her voice whispered in his ear and how her lips felt against his.  
Her arms around his neck. The way her fingers laced through his hair.   
Her breast against his chest.   
He was sure if she had been human- he didn’t want to think about it.  
Certainly not in front of his crew.  
God and her singing wasn’t helping him keep his mind focused on sailing.  
He swallowed a groan his eyes narrowing slightly and his look hardening as a dark haired gentleman staggered up the steps.  
“Captain.” He whined looking quiet strained.  
Pitiful.  
He thought.  
“What are you doing? Get back to yer station.” He ordered in annoyance.  
“Crews distracted captain.” The dark haired man reported wincing slightly at the escalating volume.  
“Che fine I’ll do some thin’ about it. Fucking thing. “ he muttered handing his duties over to the man before heading below deck.  
He planned to barge in and order her to stop before he cut out her tongue or gagged her.  
However he gently opened the door to his cabin. Almost as if hesitant to disturb her.  
Peering up he paused catching the beautiful woman combing her fingers through her hair in front of the mirror he kept just off to the side.  
She had moved the decorative chest to perch herself in front of it.   
Reaching down periodically to grab a string of pearls and draping them across her neck arms and waist in an elegant webbing.  
He was content leaning on the door frame in amusement at the woman’s actions until she picked a rather thick gold banded tiara and placed it on her head.  
He barked out a loud unruly laugh as she admired herself.  
She didn’t even look over her shoulder. Her music going from a loud —- to a hum and closed with a slight purr.  
“I guess women are women no matter the species” he teased realizing he had been caught staring.  
“Hmm I think it suits me”   
She said flicking her fin, gently pulling her hair over her shoulder showing off the curve of her waist displaying her pearl belt.  
She knew exactly what she was doing.   
He Slowly took off his jacket sauntering over to her tank slowly.  
“As much as pearls can suit a fish.” He taunted causing the woman to rise to surface giving him a dramatic wounded pout.  
“Oh captain how can you be so cruel to a lady?” She tutted with hooded eyes pursing her lips temptingly.  
However her sultry look faltered deliciously when he took her chin in his hand forcefully.  
He loved how her eyes widened as he came closer.  
How she looked up at him quietly unconsciously waiting for something. Her eyes sparkling excitedly.   
But he couldn’t understand why.  
“You are no lady sweetheart .”he chuckled darkly.  
“A lady wouldn’t sing so loudly knowin’ it made men lust for er.”  
He growled leaning slowly watching her blue eyes flicker down to his lips and then back up to maintain eye contact.  
“A lady wouldn’t be so damn eager to lock lips with a man doesn’t even know.”  
He said watching her eyes flutter closed causing to smirk widely.  
“An’ lastly.” He paused pulling himself close to her ear “any lady would know better than ta tempt me.”  
He warned letting go of her chin and watching her shocked face as she gasped indignantly her cheeks turning a rosy hue   
As she sank in the water glaring at him.

“And keep it down will ya?” He said draping his coat over his shoulders and closing the door quietly. 

He smirked feeling quiet accomplished from the mess he had made. 

Mizuki sunk to the bottom of her tank humming to herself dripping an arm over her eyes but grinning ear to ear. “Cheeky mortal.” She chuckled to herself.


End file.
